A Different Life
by Z.H.Riddle
Summary: This is what happened if Harry's parents had survives. Follow him and his family through their remarkable journey of love, family, hope, bravery and light. Please read and review!


**Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and please please review! I will only update if I get reviews!**

**-Z.H Riddle**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter does not unfortunately belong to me but to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

A Different Life

Waking Up

The bed creaked as Harry lifted himself up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He put on his glasses and looked around, where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the Burrow but now he was here, in this huge room, which surely wasn't Ron's. Harry quickly scanned his surrounding, Quidditch posters hung on the walls and dirty clothes lay abandoned on the carpeted floor. This room was definitely not Ron's…

"Harry! Harry are you awake?" someone said knocking at the door.  
"I'm up!" Harry replied, slightly hesitant. The second the words left his mouth the door flew open and a pretty girl entered. Her hair was jet black and her brown eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. Her red lips broke into a smile at the sight of Harry's confused face.

"What? Did you forget your elder sister! Damn kiddo, I knew that scar did something to your head but not this!"  
"My elder sister? But…but… I don't have any siblings."

"Very funny Harry, absolutely hilarious!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Oh my God!" she said, her mouth falling open, and then she turned around and ran, leaving Harry behind in utter confusion.

"Mum! Mum!" the black haired girl yelled running down the stairs.

"Maya dear, relax!" Lily Potter said looking at her eldest daughters face.  
"Mum I can't relax!" Maya yelled, "Harry…Harry forgot everything! He doesn't remember me or by the looks of it anything else either."

Lily's face fell. She leaned forward grabbed her wand and ran up the stair, speeding into Harry's room.

"Harry!" she said entering, "who am I? Do you remember me honey! Do you know who I am?"

"Mum!" Harry said his mouth falling open, "But…but… you're meant to be dead!

"Oh no! Harry I am very much alive! You must have had a potioned nightmare!"

"What?"

"A nightmare in which you dream about your deepest fears and when wake up, you think that dream was real. In your case you dreamt about loosing us."

"What! That means that I don't live with the Dursleys, Voldemort never killed you and…and I spent my whole life with you!"

"Yes, that's right Harry. However you do still have your scar as Voldemort did visit us on that fateful Halloween night, I'm sorry Harry."  
"Sorry? This is the best thing that could have happened to me!" and suddenly Harry's memories came floating back, the birthdays, the parties, the lunches, the family moments and his entire life.  
"Do you know who I am now?" Maya interrupted.  
"No shit. Your Maya, the worlds gittiest elder sister," Harry replied.  
"Is gittiest even a word?" Maya snapped. Harry, in retaliation, simply stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Harry spent the day meeting or well re-meeting his siblings. Maya was the oldest at seventeen, Harry coming after her at fifteen, then came twelve year old Indigo and lastly Daniel, the youngest, at ten.

"Harry!" Lily called from the kitchen of the 'Potter Manor', "Be a dear and owl Uncle Sirius, tell him to bring his lot over for dinner. Oh and inform him that Aunt Marlene has to come!"

* * *

When dinner finally came around it was pleasant affair. Maya and Sam, Sirius and Marlene's eldest child (who happened to be the same age as Maya), kept the group in peels with stories about their pranks.  
"Our last prank was spectacular, it went perfectly and in the buzz of it all Maya and George…" Sam was cut off with a sharp jab from Maya herself.  
"Maya and George what?" James said suddenly angry.  
"Maya and George," yet again Sam was cut off, this time by Maya stomping on his toes.

"George and I planned another prank, that's what happened," Maya stated suspiciously calm.  
"Maya and George sitting on a tree…" Daniel and Bliss (Sirius's nine year old daughter) started singing much to Maya and James's annoyance.  
"Ugh!" Maya yelled her frustration clear in her voice, "you people act like you've never dated, which is obviously untrue, seeing the fact that the lot of us are sitting here!" Maya got up from her chair and was about to leave the room when Harry grabbed her wrist, but she shook of his hand in frustration and stormed out of the room, her temper making the best of her.

The table remained silent for a few moments no one daring to speak.  
"I'm sorry, that was my fault, I should have shut up," Sam said.  
"No Sam, that was completely and utterly Uncle James's fault. You need to learn to calm down James!" Lily scolded.

"When my daughters going out with some pissing off red head then I…" James started ranting.  
"James Potter! SHUT UP!" All three adults yelled.

"I'll speak to her,' Harry volunteered and walked towards the staircase.

Upon reaching Maya's room Harry knocked on the door almost hesitantly. Maya's annoyed voice came ringing out of the room telling her brother to 'get lost', but Harry could detect another emotion in the girls voice, sadness. He opened the door not bothering for his sister's approval. When he entered Maya turned around and glared at him but aside from that she didn't do anything else. Harry looked around scanning the room, the floor was covered with a soft carpet much like his own, one of the walls was red with gold stripes and on another wall she had made a photo collage.  
"Maya, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Harry why are you even here! Its not like you care!" Maya screamed, tears stinging her eyes, "you could date anyone and get away with it because you're 'The Boy Who Lived' because Mum and Dad want you to have the best life possible! They wouldn't care if you got suspended! They wouldn't care if you killed a guy! They wouldn't care if you broke millions of girl's hearts! They wouldn't care because you're Harry freaking Potter!"  
"Maya, I came here to comfort you," Harry tried again.  
"If you came here to comfort me, the best comfort you could do would be getting lost and telling Indi to come to my room."

Harry turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left. He yelled out for Indigo and retreated into his room.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of running feet, he looked at his watch and it was just four in the morning! "Who in Merlins name is up right now?" he thought to himself. Harry lifted himself out of bed and grabbed his wand; he then put on a dressing robe to warm him against the night's cool chill.

When Harry exited the room he saw the slender shape of a girl, a woman actually. Harry turned towards the woman and whispered a quick 'lumos', the girl turned around and her face become visible in the warm light of the spell.  
"Maya?" he said kind of shocked.  
"Damn you Harry! Yeah its me okay but can you just forget about this whole thing?" she replied.  
"No! Where are you going?"  
"You can force me into doing anything, its my birthday!" she replied. Harry looked down at his watch, she was right, it was July 9th, and today was her seventeenth birthday. Harry ran forward and hugged her wishing her a happy birthday while doing so.  
"Fine, go. But can you at least tell me where you're going?"  
"George has planned a birthday treat for me, his family owns a little cottage by the sea and we're going there, it's a birthday picnic."  
"Why are you going so early?"

Maya raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Don't act like you don't know."  
"Fine, what's the second reason?"  
"The second reason is that… the sun rise is meant to be spectacular there so…"

Harry looked Maya up and down; she was definitely going to the beach. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a sweater on top and you could see the straps of her bikini underneath.

"Have fun," Harry said smirking.  
"Wipe that smirk of your face! I'll be back at seven! See you!" she said running off.

* * *

Harry fell back to sleep easily and he didn't wake up till ten and that was because Daniel was jumping on his bed screaming that it was Maya's birthday. Harry had indignantly got out of bed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, cherishing the fact that he had something against his elder sister.

When Harry arrived at breakfast everybody was already there, digging into his or her pancakes. Maya's hair was wet and she was grinning like a child, her face about to split and on her neck was a beautiful necklace with a lion pendant. Harry nudged her subtly and she stuck out her tongue, still grinning.

"There you are m'boy," James said slapping Harry's back, "Should we start on the presents now Maya?"  
"Sure," Maya replied facing the stack of presents on the kitchen counter.

Indigo and Daniel had pooled their money (and Lily had probably chipped in, a lot) and bought Maya a ring. "Aww! I love it kiddos," she informed them while grinning. Harry had bought her a watch, as most wizards and witches received one on their seventeenth birthday. James had bought her the latest firebolt and Lily had gotten her another necklace. From her friends she had received many sweets, books and Quidditch supplies. Overall it was a good haul.

* * *

Lily had planned a huge dinner for Maya's birthday and every one who they knew were invited. Unfortunately, even the elite pureblood society was invited and so dinner was going to be a very formal affair, with woman dropping in pearls and diamonds and men with snobbish faces.  
"Why? Why did you invite those little pieces of shit?" James and Maya raged.

"Because," Lily started, "according to Wizarding tradition on a pure blooded witches seventeenth birthday all eligible pure blooded wizards of around the same age should be invited."  
"But I'm not a pure blood!" Maya screamed.  
"No, but you're a Potter," Lily calmly replied, to retaliate Maya huffed and stalked off.

* * *

Harry looked around in his wardrobe searching everywhere for a dress robe but all of them were at least two inches short. 'Damn' he thought to himself. He poked his head out of the room and yelled for his mother, screaming about a horrible thing.  
"What happened!" Lily said frantically.  
"I have to go shopping, for clothes!" he groaned.

"Come with me," Lily said, "as it as I have to take Indigo and Daniel to buy clothes. Maya promptly refused to come saying 'I'll wear torn clothes for those freaks', so I'll just buy her something."

"Can…" Harry started.  
"No, it's her birthday which is why she's getting away with this. Come down in an hour, that's when we're leaving."

* * *

An hour later Harry, Indigo, Daniel and Lily were roaming through the winding streets of Diagon Alley, shopping bags in their hands.

"Okay so we have the decorations, we've placed the order for the cake now all that's left are the clothes. Follow me we have to go to Brittina's Boutique," Lily said.

Harry and Daniel groaned while Indigo looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Can I buy more than one dress Mum? You can pick the one for tonight but can I pic the second one? Please, oh, please!" Indigo squealed. Lily simply rolled her eyes muttering something about her daughters and complete opposites.

Brittina's Boutique was a lavish place with numerous dresses and tuxedoes on display. "LILY!" The woman, who Harry guessed was Brittina shrieked, "Oh its been so long! You have not come since last year!"

Brittina was a pretty woman but it seemed that she shrieked a bit too much. She had blonde hair, which she tied back in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a very trendy manner. "Let me guess," she said, "your daughter's turning seventeen and you need a dress." Lily nodded.

It was two hours later when they finally left the shop; Indigo beaming and everyone else groaning. In the bag were bag several dress and four pairs of tuxedoes. The group held hands and apparated home.

**What do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me know if you think I should carry on with this fanfiction.**


End file.
